The present disclosure relates to conveyor systems, and particularly to a take-up mechanism for a conveyor system.
Conveyor systems require a belt tensioning device, which can take many different forms. Some underground mining conveyor systems include a tensioning or take-up mechanism that also provides belt storage (e.g., in a belt lap arrangement). Such a system is referred to as a loop take-up (“LTU”). As the mining operation progresses, the length of travel of the belt changes, and the LTU maintains tension in the belt to accommodate the change in length.